Innocent
by KNO
Summary: Three-shot. "She totally slept with him. You can just tell." Rated M for innuendo.
1. Part 1

_Um, let's just say this is the product of staying up too late._

_I hope you like it, nonetheless._

**Disclaimer:** M. Kishimoto owns all characters and places.

* * *

><p>"She totally slept with him. You can just tell."<p>

Ino's mouth grew thin, but she tilted her head a little higher.

The whispered rumors that everyone seemed intent to tell when she was near made Ino angry. It was not her fault that her virginity had to be given away for the sake of a mission. She was not the whore everyone assumed she was.

Ino made eye contact with the gossipers as she passed, allowing a small smile to play on her lips.

Shikamaru frequently told her not to spurn them like she did, but something in Ino rebelled at this. She was definitely not the type of person to back down from a challenge, even when the odds were stacked against her.

Ino was not an idiot. She knew she couldn't win this war.

Many claimed that she was a sex addict, but this was entirely untrue. Ino was addicted to the feeling of being wanted.

Sure, she'd given her body away as a bargaining chip for the country, but in the end, did it really matter? She was kunoichi—the shinobi with the highest stealth and undercover success in all of history. And Ino—Ino was the most skilled out of her age group in the Fire Country.

She could bend men's wills and passions to suit her own with the faintest bat of an eyelash. With one demure look, she could turn heads to her pleasing figure. And her body could satisfy any need any man had.

There was a pseudo-pride Ino possessed about her abilities. It was nice and all, to be exalted for the dreaded "pleasure" missions, but truly, after you got out of bed the next morning, it just left a sour taste in your mouth.

Ino never brought it up personally, unless to her teammates, but every once in a while Sakura would say something.

"It's just . . . don't you feel impure?" the pink-haired girl would question.

Ino would say something vulgar, causing Sakura to scoff and shake her head in disgust. This was a pre-emptive measure.

Of course Ino felt impure. She took pieces of every man she fooled around with, and they took pieces of her. It felt like her soul and her resolve was consistently being stripped away from her. Sakura would never understand that, because she had never had to undergo it.

Ino was fully aware that some people envied her for her looks and her abilities, but Ino envied them too. She envied their unbroken spirits.

Ino missed her innocence.

-o-

She ducked into her parent's flower shop when she reached the door, thankful for the cool air that met her skin.

The shop was empty save for one person.

Shikamaru was behind the shop counter, resting his head on the tabletop. His eyes were closed.

Ino felt a rise of excitement as she tiptoed over to him.

She hadn't seen him in a couple of weeks because he'd been away in Suna doing envoy nonsense for Tsunade.

Ino admired his sleeping face for a moment.

Truly, it was ironic, she thought wondrously. The whore in love with the best friend who would never want her in that way? It was perfect romantic comedy material.

Besides, Ino was almost convinced Shikamaru was in love with the Sand princess.

Carefully, Ino lowered herself to Shikamaru's level and prodded him awake.

Shikamaru groaned and slowly opened one eye to consider her.

Ino tried to breathe normally as that dark eye fixed itself to her face.

"Woman," Shikamaru began, "I'm trying to sleep."

Ino cast some hair over her shoulder in an air of superiority.

"Why are you here? I'm sure your mother is dying to see you after you've been gone so long," Ino said, ignoring him.

Shikamaru gradually straightened and stretched, loosening his tight limbs.

"Why do you torture me with that crap?" he replied flatly.

Ino shrugged brightly and lifted herself to sit on the countertop.

"How was your mission?"

Shikamaru rolled his eyes.

"Tsunade-sama insisted I attend a bunch of boring meetings. It was all a waste of time," he exhaled.

Ino was used to this routine of Shikamaru's. However much he complained of work, he secretly liked being depended on. He was all sorts of irony.

Shikamaru fixed her with a dull stare. His forehead creased in thought.

"Didn't you have a mission too? How'd it go?"

Ino said nothing, letting her blue eyes do the talking.

Shikamaru sighed.

"You really should talk to Tsunade about this. You aren't the only kunoichi in Konoha," Shikamaru muttered.

Ino shrugged slightly, focused on his expression.

Shikamaru turned and raised an eyebrow at her.

"How was Temari?" Ino asked quickly.

Shikamaru's eyes narrowed. He could tell when she was avoiding something.

"She's fine. What's with you?"

Ino broke the gaze Shikamaru was holding with her.

"Ino."

Shikamaru's hand squeezed her upper arm.

Ino gritted her teeth and swatted his hand away.

"Stop," she said in a deadly voice. "That hurts."

Shikamaru released her reluctantly, eyes hard.

Ino rolled her eyes and turned Shikamaru's gaze to her arm. It had gone unnoticed before, but now that Ino pointed it out, Shikamaru saw the bruises.

"Dammit, woman."

"Not my fault," Ino replied, miffed.

Shikamaru pulled away from her, bored expression in place.

"I'm going to talk to Tsunade," Shikamaru said, treating Ino to a challenging glance.

"You're overreacting," Ino responded.

Shikamaru laughed, but there was no humor in his voice.

"Overreacting? Troublesome. Handle your own problems, then," he retorted, starting for the door.

Ino scoffed aloud.

"No goodbye kiss?" Ino called out over her shoulder, snarky.

Ino heard Shikamaru chuckle, and whipped around, wide-eyed.

He hadn't left as she had expected, but was striding towards her with purpose. His eyes were dangerous.

Ino was frozen where she sat on the countertop, watching him advance.

_Oh, God. What do I do?_

Shikamaru arrived in front of her and easily pulled her off the counter; she easily slid into his arms.

Ino's eyes were wide as Shikamaru surrounded her, placing his mouth on hers with a firmness she'd always expected him to possess.

At first, she was shocked, but presently, Shikamaru was demanding all of her attention.

Ino angled her head more and lost herself to Shikamaru.

_Damn_, she thought as she kissed him back.

Shikamaru let his fingers wander through her hair, down her back, to her backside. Ino was embarrassed to hear a moan escape her lips.

Ino felt Shikamaru's tongue dance over her lips before he pulled away, serving her a smug smile.

"Happy?" he asked, voice dark as he turned and left the shop.

Ino collapsed against the counter, dazed.

_What the hell was that?_

* * *

><p><em>I might add to it, I might not. . . Probably not.<em>

_A review would be nice :)_


	2. Part 2

_Part Two, as requested._

**Disclaimer:** M. Kishimoto owns all characters and places.

* * *

><p>In sleep, Ino habitually kicked her sheets off her bed which always meant she woke up freezing. She shivered, curling into the fetal position as she blindly searched for her bedspread on the floor.<p>

Ino blamed it on the dreams.

She consistently relived her mission encounters in her unconscious state, and they kept her tossing and turning all night.

Ino gave up on her search for the cover and flipped over onto her back. She stared hard at the ceiling.

Clearly, Shikamaru had not kissed her out of adoration or affection. Even Ino knew that much. He had been angry and she had provoked him—but why not just storm out or yell like a normal person?

_Troublesome idiot_, Ino cursed silently, her frown deepening.

Ino had certainly enjoyed the attention, but it felt false, all the same. At the end of the day, Shikamaru only esteemed her to be one of his best friends, never a girlfriend or lover.

Ino's face flushed as she relived their short intimate moment. Ino hadn't expected him to be that good of a kisser, or touch her like he did, with so much freedom. Ino's blush intensified.

Ino rolled over on her stomach and sighed, exasperated.

Most of all, she wanted to demand an answer from him, but Ino wasn't so sure she could bring herself to ask. She admitted to herself that she was afraid of the answer.

"Ino! Are you up yet?" called Ino's mother from downstairs.

No doubt the old woman wanted her to hold down the fort in the shop again. Ino's mother always wanted her to when she was in-between missions.

"Coming!" Ino yelled back.

She rolled off her mattress and gave her reflection a glance as she passed her mirror.

The bruises on her arm were more prominent today. Ino did not look down to confirm the swelling bluishness of her inner thighs.

She dressed comfortably in a shirt and shorts, preferring things that covered her bruises rather than her more scanty ninja attire.

Ino's mother was just heading out the door when Ino arrived to take over.

"I'll be back in a couple of hours!" she called over her shoulder as the door shut behind her.

Ino nodded, unbothered. She wanted some quiet.

After setting up the register for the day, Ino filled a jug to water the plants. It had always had a calming effect on Ino since she was small. Something about nurturing the plants to make them grow stirred something deep within her heart.

-o-

The afternoon arrived before the shop had a visitor.

Ino looked up from her magazine and genuinely smiled.

"Hey, Choji!" she greeted cheerfully.

Choji smiled back, his big grin lighting up his jovial face.

"Ino!" he boomed. "Shikamaru told me you got back yesterday. Wish I could have made it over here sooner."

Ino waved this aside, silently wondering if Shikamaru had said something to Choji about their kiss.

"It's fine. I've been catching up on sleep mostly, anyway."

"Well, I just came to tell you that we're all having dinner together at Yakiniku Q! It's been a while since we've eaten together as a team. . ."

Ino's thoughts automatically flipped to Asuma, their beloved sensei. She let the moment of dwelling on his memory pass.

"That sounds great," she agreed. "I didn't really get to talk to Shikamaru much the other day. . ."

Choji nodded, but his expression was neither curious nor accusing.

_So, he didn't say anything after all_, Ino concluded.

"What time should I be there?" she asked Choji.

Choji shrugged, good-natured.

"Whenever. I was headed over there now, so I'll just eat some snacks until you guys get there."

Ino shook her head. Some things never changed.

"I'll be there after I close, around six."

Choji nodded and waved goodbye, letting the shop door close behind him. The bell sounded happily to mark his departure.

-o-

"Meat!" Choji announced as he flipped a chunk on the brazier.

Ino sighed, but smiled.

Currently, it was only she and Choji. Shikamaru was late, which was not all that unusual.

"So, Choji, how's training going with your dad?"

Choji nodded amicably.

"Fine. We've been practicing clan techniques. How have you been?" Choji fixed his small eyes on Ino's large ones. Ino sighed. He would want the truth, not the lies she was accustomed to giving.

Ino focused on trailing the beads of water left from her drink.

"All I've had lately is missions fit for a kunoichi," Ino began, using this coded phrase to clue Choji in. "My last one. . . Things got a little rough."

Choji's face quickly turned stony. He set down the tongs and Ino wondered if Choji had lost his appetite for the first time in his life.

"Sorry," Ino said quickly. She didn't want sympathy, even from Choji, who was a natural at giving it and meaning it.

"Have you talked to Tsunade-sama about it?"

Ino shook her head and replied, "Choji, what would she able to do about it? It's a mission that I'm responsible for. It's not like someone can monitor these types of things."

Choji looked down, his face troubled.

Shikamaru chose that moment to slink by and slid easily in next to Ino.

Choji brightened slightly.

"Why aren't we eating?" Shikamaru asked, looking between the two.

Choji picked up the tongs again and rearranged their food on the brazier.

"Where were you?" Choji retorted.

Shikamaru scoffed and sat back in the booth. He closed his eyes and shook his head.

"My old lady was nagging about something or other."

Choji teased him, and the two easily took up their banter.

Ino just listened, thinking.

"Ino, didn't you order dango?"

Ino nodded, snapped out of her reverie.

She accepted the delicacy and ate thoughtfully.

A beat passed before she was aware Shikamaru had his attention focused on her.

"What?" she snapped, wincing as she did so.

"Can I have some?" Shikamaru flatly inquired.

Ino's eyes narrowed and she scooted marginally away from him in the booth.

"Get your own," she advised.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes, but reached out and took her dango anyway.

Before he could taste it, Ino cuffed him sharply on the jaw.

"Get your own!" she yelled, taking the stick back from him roughly. She polished the remains off in a quick second and chewed satisfactorily.

Ino's victorious expression slackened when she realized not only was she standing in the booth, but most of the patrons of the restaurant were staring at her.

She blinked several times and sat down.

Choji leaned across the table, concerned.

"Ino, are you okay?"

Ino shook her head and stood up again, bypassing Shikamaru's slumped form.

"I'm going to go home and sleep," she said in a monotone, putting some money on the table to cover the bill. "Sorry for ruining dinner."

Choji tried to call her back, but Ino ignored him and rushed home.

-o-

The dreams came back that night.

When it got to the part she hated the most, Ino jolted awake and was unsurprised to find herself freezing. Again.

She fumbled around for her covers, and eventually found them, half-stuffed between her wall and mattress.

Ino pulled them over her tightly, but she wasn't tired anymore. She sat up and wrapped the blankets around her.

She slipped off her bed with her mass of blankets and treaded over to her window. Ino slid it open and pushed herself out into the night.

* * *

><p><em>More to come. . .<em>

_Please tell me your thoughts._


	3. Part 3

_I finally got a break from school to finish this._

_Last installment of the three-shot, by the way._

_Thanks to all for the lovely responses. I was definitely not expecting as much feedback as I got for this piece. Thank you very much; it's greatly appreciated._

**Disclaimer:** M. Kishimoto owns all characters and places. I am the writer of the words.

* * *

><p>The Nara complex wasn't too far out from the heart of the village.<p>

Ino ran barefoot through the streets and on rooftops, adrenaline pumping in her veins.

True to the Nara's lazy nature, they lacked adequate security that most clans—like the Hyuga—had. Ino was grateful for this tonight.

She crept past the many wooden buildings and to the building where Shikamaru and his family stayed.

Ino considered her options. Shikamaru slept on the second floor of the house, and he had no balcony. A tree stood fairly close, Ino studied it.

If she leveled herself to the end of an outreaching branch, she could probably get to where she could open the window.

Ino knotted her comforter around her waist and started climbing.

The bark scraped the bottom of her feet, but Ino didn't mind. She scrambled up to the tree branch and swung herself up to sit.

Slowly, Ino stood and began her journey to the end of the branch. It creaked slightly under her weight, so Ino hurried to the end before it could break beneath her.

Ino reached out and tried the window. It was locked.

_Damn_, she thought.

Just as Ino began to contemplate breaking into the house and getting in that way, the window popped open.

Ino took the chance and scrambled inside.

Shikamaru was wide awake, and standing in front of her.

"What the hell are you doing?" he asked softly.

Ino didn't answer at first as she stood, rearranging her comforter around her. She had neglected to notice that she wore only her underwear and a camisole.

Through the dim light, Ino saw that her punch had left a mark—Shikamaru's jaw was bruised.

"I couldn't sleep," she answered finally.

Shikamaru walked over to his bed, sighing. Ino went to him, praying he wouldn't reject her.

Shikamaru was spread out on his back, his eyes closed. Slowly, Ino sat on the bed and slid over his legs, straddling him.

"What the hell are you doing, Ino?" Shikamaru asked, his voice barely audible.

"Why did you kiss me the other day?" she implored.

Shikamaru took his time to answer, staring up at her with an unusually guarded expression.

"As I recall, you asked me to," Shikamaru replied. "Why did you slug me at dinner?"

Ino frowned. She didn't want to talk about it, but Shikamaru deserved an answer.

"I only get to say no on certain occasions," she responded crisply.

Shikamaru drank openly of the emotion she was conveying in her eyes.

"Ino. I'm not an idiot. I see what these missions do to you."

Ino closed her eyes briefly, wondering why she felt so impatient.

"You can't do everything, idiot. You can't be everything to everyone."

Ino smiled joylessly.

"Doesn't mean I can't try," she retorted. Her impatience resurfaced. "I don't want to talk about this anymore."

"Fine, why did you ask me to kiss you yesterday?" Shikamaru inquired.

Ino leaned forward, pinning down his shoulders. Her comforter slipped from her shoulders to reveal her lack of clothing.

"I thought you had left the shop already," Ino said casually.

Shikamaru shrugged slightly.

"I know you enjoyed it," muttered Shikamaru.

Ino rolled her eyes.

"Don't flatter yourself," she scoffed, her cheeks flooding with color.

Shikamaru waited.

Ino tentatively pressed her lips to Shikamaru's neck, feeling the rhythmic beat of his heart.

"Ino."

Ino paused and Shikamaru maneuvered her onto her back.

She looked up at him, inquisitive. He pressed himself down onto her, leaving a string of warm kisses along her jaw.

"What do you want from me?" Shikamaru muttered in a low voice.

Ino shook her head and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him.

"What are you willing to give?" Ino retorted, coming up for air.

Shikamaru raised his head, and stared at her, eyes hooded.

"I'm not sleeping with you," he replied firmly.

He rolled off Ino without pause and onto his stomach, his face turned away from her.

Ino stared up at the ceiling, eyes narrowed in confusion.

Ino hated being confused. She was always in the know.

Ino sat up straight, suddenly furious.

She grabbed Shikamaru's shoulder and forcibly made him face her.

"Is that how this is?" she exclaimed shrilly. "Are you going to kiss me and flirt like all of those other boys and then throw me away like some piece of trash when you're done?"

Shikamaru clamped a hand over Ino's mouth, expression serious.

"Idiot, are you crazy? You'll wake up my mom." Shikamaru deflated and let his hand fall. He considered Ino for a moment, countenance unreadable.

"I'm not like those other guys you've been with," he said quietly. "I respect you enough to tell you no."

Ino rolled her eyes at this, but his words stuck and made her heart quicken its pace.

"But I want to," she said, trailing her fingers across his chest. It turned her on to feel the muscles beneath his t-shirt.

Shikamaru sighed, his brown eyes fixed on her blue ones.

"Do you want to because you're angry about the missions or because you like me?"

Ino bit her lip and broke the gaze.

"Both," she answered.

Shikamaru chuckled.

"That's not good enough, Ino."

Ino's face fell.

"It's not that I don't like you, Shikamaru."

Shikamaru reached a hand up and tangled it in her hair. He persuaded her head down so he could kiss her.

This kiss felt different than the others. The others had been about passion and desire. This one was about need.

Shikamaru ran his free hand over every inch of Ino's body that was accessible, only showing the slightest hesitation at her breasts and bottom.

Ino pressed herself closer to him. She wanted him more than anything else.

"Please," she whispered to him, pleading.

Shikamaru did not answer for a long time, stealing as much skin as he could get away with.

He finally fell back against the mattress, eyes full.

"Not tonight, Ino."

Though disappointed, Ino caught the hint of a promise in his words.

"Okay," she mumbled, grabbing her comforter to leave.

Shikamaru watched as she secured it around her tightly.

"Hey, Ino."

Ino looked at him, wondering if he had changed his mind.

"Talk to Tsunade in the morning about your mission schedule. Or I'll do it for you."

Ino recognized a warning when she heard one.

She nodded and left a lingering kiss on his mouth before she disappeared out his window.

-o-

"Enter," called Tsunade.

Ino did so with slight trepidation. Lady Tsunade rarely made her nervous, but on several occasions, namely when Ino was requesting something, the woman could be downright scary.

Tsunade nodded to her, sitting back in her chair as Ino came closer.

"I hear your mission went well," complimented the leader. "Well done."

"Thank you, Tsunade-sama." Ino stopped, not sure where to begin.

"What do you need?" Tsunade prompted.

Ino glanced at her feet and sucked up her courage.

"I came to ask that you would lessen the amount of—pleasure missions you send me on. I'm fielding practically all of them lately, and even though I'm good at them, I just—"

"It's taking a toll on you?" Tsunade offered flatly.

Ino nodded.

Tsunade heaved a big sigh.

"It's common, what you're going through. Too many pleasure missions can do damage on a girl's psyche, not to mention her body. I was lucky on that front. I was a medical ninja, so I was used for missions that required my expertise.

"You're a capable kunoichi, Ino. The trio of Yamanaka, Akimichi, and Nara always are talented ninjas. I wasn't giving you the pleasure missions to be cruel or to exploit you. You're one of the best kunoichi I have in that area. It takes a special person to endure that kind of mission."

Tsunade glanced out the window for a moment.

"For as long as you're an active ninja, I'm going to use you for these kinds of missions. But I'll space them out more infrequently, if that's what you wish."

Ino didn't understand what seemed to be disappointment in Tsunade's words.

"Have I disappointed you, Tsunade-sama?"

Tsunade looked up at Ino.

"Ino, I just don't want you to waste the talent you have, that's all. I understand this is a demanding job, but you're good at it. It takes a strong kunoichi to endure such a task."

"What are you saying?" the blonde asked.

Tsunade shook her head.

"Nothing, Ino. I understand that these missions have been taking a toll on you. Now I know your limit."

Ino nodded, still feeling slightly downcast.

"Ino, don't think that I'm angry with you. You're not showing weakness; you're taking proper care of yourself, and that's just as important as completing missions. No hard feelings, really."

Ino inclined her head, feeling better.

"Thank you," she said to the Hokage, grateful.

Tsunade waved her out, already focusing on something else.

-o-

Ino spent the majority of her afternoon in her parent's flower shop. Shikamaru walked in just as evening was setting in.

"Hey," Ino greeted somewhat shyly.

"Hey. Did you go see Tsunade?"

Ino nodded, locking the register.

"What did she say?"

"It was kind of a weird conversation, actually. She said she understood, but she seemed disappointed."

Shikamaru leaned against the counter, pensive.

"Anyway," Ino continued, "she's going to spread out those missions for me."

Shikamaru glanced at her.

"Are you happy?"

Ino thought about it.

"I'm relieved," she decided.

Shikamaru seemed satisfied with this response, since he started walking towards the front door.

"You hungry?" he questioned.

"Sure," Ino ceded.

She followed him out and locked the shop door.

Before they started walking, Ino planted a quick peck on Shikamaru's cheek.

"Thanks," she said softly.

Shikamaru stayed rooted in his spot, watching as Ino sauntered on ahead of him.

He smirked and started walking to catch up with her.

* * *

><p><em>The end.<em>


End file.
